


Drunkin' Love

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Egobang - Freeform, Holiday, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Make-out, One-Shot, Short, YouTubers - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Hey! Could I request an egobang fic where somehow Arin and dan end up drunk together, where they both have been into each other but it all starts spilling out after the drinks? Could be flirting, could be tension, could be they sort of wind up a little too close to each other and can’t keep their hands off the other? You can take it however you want, make them go as far as you want. Thanks for listening :) - Anon Request





	Drunkin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something?  
> Message me on Tumblr! I-Choose-You-Egobang!

“Wow, when was the last time I had an alcoholic drink?” Arin laughed to himself, sipping his Sex on the Beach.

“I could say the same for myself!” Dan replied back, drinking his Long Island Iced Tea. “Remind me again, why are we drinking?”

“Dude, why not? I mean, we don’t drink often anyway! Plus, it’s the holidays! We should be able to splurge at least once on ourselves!”

“Arin, do you know how fast we will be hammered with this shit?” Dan chuckled, leaning into the soft cushions of the couch. He felt at home in Arin’s abode. Rather than drinking out in public where it was noisy and packed full, he loved the idea of spending a cold evening with his best friend. 

“If you are worried about getting drunk then why are you still drinking?” Arin teased, plopping hard next to Dan who yipped and clutched his beverage for dear life.

“A-Ah! Because it would be a waste to not drink something you made! I’m even surprised you knew how to make these.”

“There’s this magical device called a ‘phone’ and something else called ‘google’.” Arin’s response was followed up by a hardy smack on the shoulder.

“Okay, wise ass~” The singer cooed, sipping more of his drink. He felt the warmth spread across his cheeks, a lovely hue of red staining the flesh. He swished the liquid around in his glass, mesmerized by the fluidity of its movements. He then glanced around, scoping his surroundings. The lights were soft, dim to where the room was barely visible without strain of sight. It felt…romantic.

“Whoa, Dan, you already getting wasted~?” Arin sneered, pulling Dan out of his trance.

“N-No! It’s just warm in here!” He retorted.

The artist reached over and grabbed Dan’s one free hand. “You liar~” He chuckled, his fingers rub over the other’s skin. “Your hands are freezing; plus, you are under a fuzzy blanket.”

“Well…shit…” Dan blushed harder. “Maybe I’m slowly getting there…”

“Awww, your blush is so fucking cute~” Arin cooed, inching closer to his counterpart. “Maybe my body heat will help you warm up faster~” He let an arm snake around, pulling Dan as close as possible until both of their persons were touching. Dan’s mind went in a frenzy; this shit was totally flirting…right? Was Arin trying to flirt…???  
The feelings that the older one developed for his best friend came naturally: spending all of their time together, knowing each other’s likes and dislikes, the amount of heart-to-hearts they shared, it was almost impossible for this to not happen! Though, he knew he could never get his hopes up. Arin always saw him as a friend, or…at least that is what he convinced himself.

Savoring the moment, Dan snuggled closer into Arin, finishing off his drink and placing the glass down in front of him on the coffee table. His face tingled, his mind swimming, his body in almost a meditative state. His eyes felt heavy as if he was ready to fall into a deep sleep. _Fuck…now I’m a bit tipsy…_

Dan glanced over at Arin and saw his slightly red face staring back. His glass was beside him but was already finished. Their eyes locked, the air static with a type of tension, a lust-filled desire. Arin let his hand graze under Dan’s chin, feeling the chiseled lines of his perfect jaw. Gingerly, he wrapped his other hand around the back of the singer’s neck, pulling him close.

Their lips ghosted, the soft touches sending sparks in their bodies, soft gasps emitting in the quiet room. 

“A-Arin…I-”

“You don’t have to tell me~” Arin interrupted, pulling his friend closer, closing the gap in-between them and their lips. With the alcohol in their system, their once semi warm bodies fired up like a roaring campfire flame in the dead of the cool night. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, the kiss starting frail like glass and escalating into feverish passionate romance.

Dan pulled Arin on top of him. He murmured softly in-between kisses, “Arin, I have feelings for you…~ I-I really don’t know…when they started…but I can’t control myself~” 

“I’ve always known, Dan…~ I’ve known ever since…you’ve been acting different…around me…but I put two…and two together~”

“Are you upset…?” His heart suddenly fell to the soles of his feet. What if this was all an act? A pity session? I mean, both weren’t super wasted but were drunk enough that they could barely control their bodies and emotions. Tears brimmed soft eyes. “I…I mean…is this real, Arin…?”

Arin pulled away, his thumb caressing his friend’s cheek before wiping the stray tear away. He smiled, his blush brighter than ever. “It is, Dan…~” He simply replied before resuming his emotional desires. Both stayed intertwined with each other, the snow falling outside gently and leaving a blanket of white behind for them to see in the morning together.


End file.
